Lucky Pendant
To celebrate it´s long and rich history as well as culture, Sahara Square often threw several ancient Egypt-themed parties in the district. Besides the casinos and the nightclubs, those were among its most popular activities. One of them was now going on, as an Egyptian themed costume party at Gazelle´s resort. The popstar had decided to be the host of the party that year, and had invited a large amount of her friends and fans to the party. Among them were of course Nick and Judy. Which fit the two so well, since it was the birthday of the rabbit during that day too. Nick had asked his wife what she would like to do that day, and Judy had heard of that event last week. The fox had agreed, and was planning to give her new birthday present to her there too. What a magnificent party it indeed was. From the cuisine to the music and the decorations there, everything fit the theme of the party very well. Gazelle herself was dressed up as the fabled Queen Cleocatra with a matching wig and everything, and performed a song that she had just recently composed, which coincidentally happened to have an almost Egyptian sound to it. All the guests were loving it there. The building the party took place in looked like an Egyptian palace too, with pillars and statues everywhere. At a good distance from the huge crowd who cheered at the singing Gazelle sat the rabbit heroine herself. For this occasion, she had dressed up in a light purple Egyptian belly dancer outfit with gold and silk everywhere. Drinking her glass full of nectar, she noticed how Nick was coming from a distance. He on the other hand was dressed up as an Egyptian warrior and carried a bronze sickle sword with him. It wasn´t a real weapon, but a very authentic prop instead. “Looks like Gazelle has really got into the theme of the party. I was able to get this to you from her”, Nick took something from his tunic pocket and gave it to Judy. It was Gazelle´s autograph on an authentic-looking Egyptian-style parchment. “Wow! I´ve never seen her do anything like that before! Thanks, my dear”, Judy smiled as Nick sat down to the table with her. “You´re loving this party too, aren´t you?” Nick said as he adjusted his kerchief. “I am! It was a great idea to go here, I´ve always thought this district´s ancient history was very fascinating. Not a bad birthday present from you, my darling”, Judy looked at her husband. “Just you wait. I haven´t given your present yet”, Nick smiled. He was planning to give it during a fitting moment. The married couple went to get something from the buffet table next. From the fruit to the pastries, Nick and his wife enjoyed and ate all of it a lot. He especially loved the koshari. After they were done eating, Bogo approached them. He was dressed up as an Roman emperor, because he thought it´d fit well with Gazelle´s costume there. The buffalo was an authority figure too after all. “Gazelle, Clawhauser and I are taking a group photo there. You two want to join in?” he suggested. “Yeah, why not? It´d look nice on the ZPD office wall”, Nick laughed. They went to Gazelle and the cheetah, who was in the role of a royal scribe. Finnick, who was in his homemade mummy costume, was holding the camera instead. “Remember to smile, all of you!” the fennec said as he got it ready. The five mammals all did as he told, and the photo was taken. Even the usually serious Bogo smiled very jollily in the photo. “It looks really nice. Now how about we go and share some tea in my backstage?” Gazelle told Bogo flirtatiously, which made him blush. “As you wish, Your Highness”, he said.¨ Even though it was night, it was still hot inside the building at Sahara Square during the party. As it was getting near the end, Nick and Judy went outside to the balcony there. The fox and his wife went to pick the spot on the balcony where they could get the closest look at the full moon. At the edge there, they finally found it. “It looks so great and beautiful here”, Judy said as Nick let her sit on his shoulder while looking at the moon that shined down on the city. “Gazelle made the right choice in picking this place for the occasion”, Nick looked there too. Suddenly, he noticed that the time was now right for his surprise. “Close your eyes, Judy. I have something for you”, Nick smiled. “Alright! What is it?” an excited Judy couldn´t wait to see it as she closed her eyes. She kept her eyes closed for a while, feeling something touch her neck. When she was allowed to open her eyes, Judy gasped. It was a beautiful scarabee necklace with a purple gem like her eyes. Judy had never seen a necklace like that before in her life. “Nick…it´s gorgeous! Thank you, sweetie!” she hugged the fox tightly. “The jeweler I bought this from said that this necklace brings lots of good luck to whoever wears it. And if there´s one mammal in the world who deserves that always, it´s you. Happy birthday”, Nick said. He was delighted to see how happy his bunny wife looked at that moment. Ever since they had known each other, Nick had seen that same smile on her face during all of her birthdays. She felt lucky to have a love like him. Judy sat down on the railing, with Nick holding her paw. Nick looked admiringly at her, loving how gorgeous she looked in her headpiece, bra and veiled bottoms too at that moment. “It´s amazing, isn´t it? To think that this desert has witnessed so many romances so far like this. Pharaohs, kings, queens, soldiers, servants, and now us. Sahara Square is quite the romantic place after all, Gazelle was right when she said that”, Judy looked at the scenery. “And now, it witnesses the greatest one of them all”, Nick touched Judy´s tail gently, which was barely covered by her skirt. He placed his arms around her. In the moonlight, the rabbit doe looked lovely indeed. The necklace Nick had given her shined radiantly in it, giving her an almost regal touch. It matched her perfectly, even if she had dressed up differently for the occasion. As they were as close to each other as they could get, Judy put her paws around Nick´s neck and kissed him on the lips lovingly. “Your lips….they taste sweeter than even the best ambrosia in the land, my desert bloom”, the fox stroked her ears. He lifted her up closer to him so that they could embrace tightly in front of the moonlight. “Thank you for this wonderful birthday yet again, my sly fox”, Judy sighed contently. “You deserve the best, that´s for sure”, Nick said as they walked away from the balcony together. Gazelle´s party had been a huge success for everyone, there was no doubt about it. There was no unhappy face in the costume party that night. Yet nobody had as great of a time there as Judy during her birthday. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Birthday stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Costume party stories